Shadow of Unknown:End of the line
Breaking News! Tonight's gone so scary, you are going to have nightmares. If you have phasmophobia, don't watch this channel. A girl got killed by a Unknown shadowy figure, which was extremly dangerous and haunted. The girl seems to be playing minecraft on a server called:Lucky Games before got killed, but she was found dead holding a popcorn box sitting in a sofa. This was unknown if she was watching a horror minecraft film, or she was playing minecraft lucky games server and watched the TV. Beware, never play minecraft server lucky games. The house she was on was on fire. She was writing a diary. We will show this diary to you. Note: this is non-canon of the shadow of Unknown series and a story made by Aaronmythunter and not hazardguy43, the original creator. This is a fake ending of shadow of Unknown. Diary I can't write too much. The shadow of unknown is coming for me. He set my room on fire. I'm on the living room. I'm bleeding. Lord help me. There's a shadow on the wall. I'm hiding beneath the sofa. Shadow of Unknown is dangerous, and pretty scary. My best friend, Jane and I were playing minecraft PC in a server, Lucky Games. We were building a enormous cat statue. When we finished, we went to the end and slained the dragon. But when I turned around, I thought I saw something black, pitch black, ran. I thought it was a Enderman, so I left it alone. We came back from the portal, and spawned on a creepy mansion. Jane said to me what the hell happened, and I just said it may be a bug or a random spawned structure. There was lava 3x surrounding us, so we possibly can't just jump through them. As we entered the mansion, there he was. The shadow of unknown, holding a strange sword. I just referred to it as "Shadow Sword". The Shadow of Unknown was sitting in his throne, and asked,"What do you want, mortals?". And I said,"How to set house on fire?" as a joke. Suddenly, the Shadow of Unknown grinned and passes us a book. Jane yelled at me I shouldn't have did that. I picked the book and inside, it said,"Make a fire, or I'll pull your spinal cord". So I got out my match, and made a fire. Suddenly, the lights in my room flickered. The shadow of Unknown disappeared. My window flew open, and The shadow of Unknown reappeared in my room! He pointed at me with a dagger, and threw me a note. The note said:"Set your house on fire with a match". I got freaked out. Then the shadowy phantom disappeared. I disobeyed the order, and Jane disconnected from the server. I called Jane on skype and told about this mysterious figure, and suddenly, an unknown user joined the chat and said,"Are you telling about me?" I screamed and shut down skype. Jane did the same thing. I looked back at minecraft, and I was in a cell in minecraft. I looked around, and saw eyeless people in cells, too. WIP Category:Supernatural Category:Shadow of unknown Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Moderate Length Pastas